Best I Ever Had
by Azurela
Summary: Roxas was determined to leave the organization, and nothing was going to stop him. Not even a certain, very dominating and very possessive, red-headed lover leaning against one of the buildings to his right.


Rating: **M**

A/N: kso, this was supposed to be a songfic but I kept getting distracted/ derailed from my original plans for this, and it reminds me a tad of Paradox, 'cept Axel's not a sweetheart for once. Anyhow- it turned into a oneshot, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Best I Ever Had**  
--

_It was a wondrously gloomy day in The Town That Never Was. Dark and dismal as usual, just like Organization Thirteen's number thirteen liked. He loved walking through the small town, especially when it rained, and there was the promise of destroying heartless. He loved killing the ugly, black, bug-like shadow monsters with glowing yellow eyes, often doing so to vent._

_But today wasn't an ordinary day. This wasn't an ordinary walk. It was Roxas' last walk through the nonexistent town. He was determined to leave the organization, and nothing was going to stop him. Not even a certain, very dominating and very possessive, red-headed lover leaning against one of the buildings to his right as he walked. The pyromaniac had been the one who had pushed him over the edge, after all, even if he didn't realize it yet…_

--

A blonde and a red-head sat atop Twilight Town's station tower, eating sea-salt ice cream together. They'd decided long ago to become more than the best friends they had been, and would often escape from their duties and meet up there. And though the pyromaniac had become more possessive of the blonde, and more dominating, Roxas didn't mind very much. The red-head had a sweet side as well, as Roxas was reminded of often when he always provided sea-salt ice cream, simply because it was the blonde's favorite.

Roxas smiled as they finished and a hand slipped into his own. "Axel?" He asked as he leaned against his lover.

"Yeah, Rox?" the red-head asked.

"Do you ever think about your other?" he asked. Axel bit his lip, knowing where this was going already. Roxas had been talking about his keyblade more and more. Asking questions, wanting answers, and he knew that if The Superior found out, he'd have Naminee mess with his memories, and make him forget everything except that he belonged to Organization Thirteen. He didn't want that.

The red-head knew that he couldn't simply tell Roxas this because there was a good chance that the blonde would become hostile toward the organization and consequently be turned into a dusk. He didn't want that either. And he didn't want to help the blonde find his answers and have him leave him. Roxas being his enemy was the worst scenario yet. He rather enjoyed possessing the blonde and didn't want to lose him or to be considered a traitor.

"No, Roxas," Axel lied, wanting to change the subject, but the blonde cut in before he could.

"Oh, well, I wonder about mine a lot," the blonde continued. "I mean, if I knew about him, maybe I'd know why the keyblade chose me…" Axel gripped Roxas' hand more tightly, making the blonde look at him.

"Well you won't ever meet him, so just forget about him, Roxas," the red-head replied sharply. It was a bit sharper then he'd intended to, and he immediately regretted it when Roxas frowned at him, obviously angry.

"I can't believe you!" the blonde said, accusingly, "This is important to me and you don't even care!"

Axel winced at the accusation, looking away, unsure of what to say to that. What _could_ he say without having to explain?

As soon as he did, the angry blonde pulled his hand away, and stood. "Where do you think you're going?" the red-head asked as Roxas walked away from him, not bothering to respond and pissing the red-head off. "Roxas!" he called as the blonde summoned a pathway through the darkness and went through it. Axel got up, stumbling slightly, trying to get to it before it closed, but was too slow.

The red-head punched the station tower wall where the pathway had been moments earlier, furious. He knew exactly what to burn later, since the blonde had dared to do that.

He summoned his own pathway through the darkness as his and Roxas' discarded popsicle sticks burst into flame.

--

It didn't take long before the red-head had tracked Roxas down again. With Zexion's help, he wasn't very hard to find. Number six had readily complied when he'd seen how angry the red-head was. He didn't really want to set him off and lose his library.

Axel stepped through the pathway he'd summoned then saw Roxas from a distance, going to him. The blonde let out a small sound of surprise when the red-head came up from behind him and grasped his arm but relaxed when he saw who it was as Axel turned him around. He'd been expecting this, really, knowing that he had to have pissed the red-head off, so he didn't protest much as Axel dragged him with him into a pathway through the darkness.

The two ended up in Roxas' room, Axel removing his gloves, then gripping Roxas' wrists, pinning him against the wall. Roxas hissed in pain just before the red-head kissed him hard, continuing to burn that perfect skin of his.

"A-axel, stop burning me, please…" Roxas whispered when he managed to break away from the kiss.

"Then think next time before you walk away from me. Don't ever forget that you are mine." Roxas closed his eyes as the burning intensified.

"Y-yes, I am yours," the blonde whispered back. The burning stopped. Roxas opened his eyes, unsurprised to see Axel smirking.

"You mean that?" he asked.

"Yes," Roxas whispered.

"Prove it."

"Tell me what you want," the blonde said, impassively.

The red-head's smirk widened. "Put on a good show and be sure to keep me entertained."

The blonde nodded, submitting to the red-head, and slowly unzipping his organization jacket.

--

Roxas felt somewhat degraded after having stripped down to nothing and sucking the red-head off to being told impale himself and ride the red-head.

Axel watched as Roxas did as he was told, moving his body up and down, one eye closed. The red-head smirked as the blonde continued then decided to participate when he grew tired of merely watching.

Roxas stared at the pyromaniac when he gripped his hips but before he could even think of what he was going to do, the red-head thrust his hips upward in one swift, fluid motion. The blonde nearly screamed out when the red-head hit his spot with full force. The red-head smirked, continuing, hitting it again and again, and pumping Roxas' erection, making him moan continually, until the blonde came. Axel came inside the blonde shortly after.

Roxas allowed the red-head to pull him down into a fierce kiss then laid down on top of the red-head, their bodies still joined together.

"Axel…?" Roxas asked after a moment, deciding to forgive the red-head if he agreed to what he was about to ask. He continued when the red-head hummed. "Will you help me find out about my other?" he asked.

"Roxas, I told you to forget about him."

"But…"the blonde said.

"Don't argue, just do it." The red-head stated.

Roxas bit his lower lip, resentment growing for the red-head.

Axel didn't want to help him? Axel didn't think that what he wanted was important? Well, maybe he and Axel weren't meant to be together then.

_--_

"_You're really leaving then, even after what we've been though? Despite what we have?" _

"_Had," the blonde corrected. Axel frowned, clenching his fists._

"_You can't turn on The Organization! They'll destroy you!" he yelled._

_Roxas continued to walk past him, only pausing to glance back briefly, a frown coming across his pouty lips. _

"_No one would miss me," he replied before continuing to walk away._

"_That's not true!" Axel called out. _

"…_I would…" he whispered._

--

-End-

A/N: I ended up liking the story without incorporating the lyrics, so my inspiration was, State of Shock's 'Best I Ever Had" some of the lyrics are posted after the A/N.

Btw, Axel was kindof in a lose, lose situation… but he kindof brought some of this upon himself by being a bit selfish.

Anyhow, did you like it? Or was it horrid? Review to let me know? I'd love to know what you think.

--

Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend

So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave

You and I were living like a love song  
I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
I want you back, I want you


End file.
